


A Better Night

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has a fresh start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: any, any, fresh start

When he first sees the shadowy figure sitting on his front step, Frank's first impulse is to reach for his gun. When he has it drawn, he calls out, "Who's there?" and the figure stands and turns towards him, palms up. 

"Don't shoot," says a familiar voice and he holsters the gun immediately. 

"You scared the crap out of me, Jenny," he tells her and she shrugs, gives him a small grin. 

"Little old me?"

Frank raises an eyebrow. "You and I both know what you're capable of." Her grin widens and he swears she actually preens a little. "What brings you here?"

She shifts on her feet a little, looks down. "I came to say congratulations," she says when she looks back up. "Name cleared, soul restored, job reinstated..."

Frank nods. "It's been a good day." He takes a step closer to her. "I already said this to Crane and Mills, but thank you... for everything."

Jenny's smile is different suddenly, softer almost. "I'm glad it all worked out," she tells him. "I know how good a fresh start feels." She swallows, looks suddenly nervous, like she's just realised how close he is to her. "Did you talk to Macey yet?"

He nods. "I'm going to see her tomorrow."

"Good, good." She swallows again. "That's good." She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and he can't take his eyes off the motion; he's never seen her hair loose before. "I should let you..."

She takes a step away and before he can stop himself, before he can think about it, his hand reaches out, closes over her wrist. "Stay."

He can't tell if her smile is nervous or uncertain or happy. Maybe it's a mix of all three. "Yeah?"

"A fresh start, right?" He threads his fingers through hers, steps close so that their bodies are touching, chest to chest. He waits a moment, long enough for her to break away if that's what she wants and when she stays where she is, he lowers his head, brings his lips to hers. 

Her hand tightens in his, her other arm going around his neck, moving up to cup the back of his head, pulling him in closer and he smiles. 

He's already had a good day, but the night is shaping up to be even better. 


End file.
